The Butterfly and The Plant
by Chakragirl15
Summary: Yorichi is a girl who lives in Chouchougakure, which means Butterfly village. like all residents, she has long butterfly wings, but hers are red. suddenly her parents are killed and she is taken to the akatsuki by Zetsu. ZetsuXOC   on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **_yup, I'm writing to fanfictions at once. I'm so bad: P_

**Black Zetsu talking**

_Yorichi Thinking_

_**Memories or dreams**_

I am Yorichi Fujikage. I'm almost 19 and a ninja. I leapt through the trees with m mother. "Dad should've been back by now…" I said.

My mother nodded. "He should've been. We have to go look for him."

I nodded. "Yes, I know. I just hope that we find him..."

My mother nodded again as they picked up the pace. "Yorichi, if we don't find him…please understand that…"

I cut her mother of before she could continue. "I know mom. If we can't find him, I understand that he's probably dead." I said solemnly. I held the red butterfly necklace that my father had given me tightly.

"Why did he take that mission…he could've just stayed with us." I said, tears escaping my eyes.

"He had to. For the safety of the village." my mother replied.

"Mom, our village isn't on any map. It's so small and it's got the stupidest name. Chouchougakure? That means BUTTERFLY VILLAGE!! Who would want to live there?!" I asked angrily.

"Yorichi…I know it sounds stupid but the jutsus you have learned are special. No other village can do the jutsus we can. And look at your wings, Yorichi. You're special." She said.

I shuddered. "I hate them. I hate them so much." I had long red butterfly wings growing out of my back. It wasn't unnatural for residents of the Butterfly Village to get butterfly wings (we all develop them at 5 years old); it was just unnatural for them to get red ones. The Yorikage had said that it was a sign I would be drawn to great evil. By great evil, he meant the Akatsuki. Yes, the 'Kage' of our village was called the Yorikage. It was who my parents named me after. We approached a clearing where we found my father, lying on his side. Dead. I held my hand over my mouth to prevent a cry from escaping. I loved my father; he was the only one who truly loved my wings. My mother looked around quickly and leapt down to him. I remained where I was. She tried to pick him up. "NO!!!" I screamed. I saw a tiny wire attached to my father's wrist. My mother ignored me and picked him up. The wire pulled and something exploded. "NO!!!!" I screamed again.

"RUN!! MOVE!! PLEASE!!" I cried desperately. My mother tried to run, but the blast caught her.

"MOM!!" I screamed. When the smoke and flames cleared I saw my father lying on top of my mother. Had my mom used him as a shield? I remained still for awhile and then after a few minutes I rushed down.

"Yorichi…"

It was my father's voice. How was he alive?

"Yorichi…we love you…"

That time it was my mother.

I held my hand over my mouth again, holding back the loud cries I held in my throat.

"Live on…Without us." Both my parents said.

"Don't leave me!!" I pleaded.

"Goodbye." My mother said slowly.

"Don't forget…us…" My father said. I broke down and started to cry as I watched them die. Several loud cries escaped my throat as I fell to my knees. A plantlike thing was sprouting from the ground. It looked like it was closed, but could open. I smiled a bit as I walked over. It was huge. Almost as large as I am. I placed one hand on it and closed my eyes. "Please tell me what you saw." I asked softly. One of the many assets of Chouchougakure residents is that we can speak with plants and other insects.

"We saw nothing, **for we just arrived.**" It said.

I jumped back in surprise and wiped my eyes. "You're an odd plant. What are you? If you can travel…do you know who set up the explosives?"

"**We do not.**" It said.

"What kind of plant are you?" I asked.

"**We are not a plant, **and we are not an it.** We are a him and **we are a person." It replied. I watched in shock as it rose from the ground and revealed a tall man with an Akatsuki cloak on. He had one white hand and one black. When he opened his plant half of his face was white, and half was black. He had two yellow eyes.

"An Akatsuki! Why are you here?!" I asked.

"We are here, **to find out if the rumors of a village called** Chouchougakure are true." He replied.

"They are not. They used to be. Chouchougakure was demolished years ago. You are looking at the last resident." I lied.

"Then take us to the ruins. **Now.**" He said, looking me in the eye.

"Your eyes are like my wings." I said suddenly.

"Eh?" he asked, confused.

"Nobody in my village had red wings. It was a sign that I would be drawn to evil, and eventually, become part of the evil. Everyone said that I wasn't normal because of my wings. I'm guessing people wanted you out of your village because of your eyes." I said.

"**For other reasons.**" He replied, Gesturing to the huge plant on his shoulders.

I stared at him. "If you were in my village, you would fit completely in. we love plants, and can talk to them. They sometimes even do what we ask them to. And I think you would feel completely at home. Because, our houses are made from vines and flowers and are in the trees so we can fly up to them. The whole village is in the trees."

He raised an eyebrow. "So the village **is still standing**?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes, but my family was the only one to survive the massacre…now I'm the only one left."

The man stared at me. "The village is still standing and **it's still alive with residents isn't it**?"

I nodded ever so slightly.

"**Then we'll kidnap you,** and the village will come to you." He said.

I held my arms in front of me, like I was expecting him to tie them up. "Go ahead. My village doesn't think of me highly and they will be glad to be rid of me." I said sadly. I glanced at my dead parents. _Perhaps I can do something for them before I to, am gone. _I thought.

"Just give me 5 minutes and I'll come with you…" I said solemnly. I took both my parents in my arms and flew into a tree. I rested them on a branch, right next to each other. I took their hands and put them together.

"May the forest spirits be with you, on your journey to gain your white wings. I wish you well, my mother, my father. May your memories be rested in this tree and carried away back to our village with the butterflies of the spring." I held their hands and kissed them. Then I closed my eyes and let tears fall. When I opened them, two white butterflies had taken my parents place on the tree.

"Go now, and be with Mother Nature." I said. The butterflies flew up into the sky until I couldn't see them. I hadn't realized that the man was in the branch next to me until I looked over and saw the plant.

"That's an interesting religion you've got there. **It impresses us.**" He said. "**What is your name? **Our's is Zetsu." He said.

I wiped away my tears. "Yorichi. My name is Yorichi."

Zetsu grabbed me and started sinking into the tree. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled.

"You said you'd come with us. **So that is what we expect you to do.**" He said, as we fully were in the tree now, and I had my eyes shut tightly.

"You can open your eyes now, **Yorichi.**" Zetsu said.

I opened my eyes slowly to find that we were in a huge room. My eyes widened and I couldn't speak.

Zetsu didn't answer. There were several people in the room. One with red hair, one with yellow, one that looked like he had been stitched together, one with silver hair, one that looked like a shadow (I guessed he was the leader.), one with a mask, one with blue hair, one with blue skin and gills and one with black hair in a ponytail. "Zetsu, is this a resident from Chouchougakure?"

Zetsu nodded. "It is."

"You, girl. Where is Chouchougakure?" the leader asked.

I stared at everyone. They didn't look normal to me. They looked like freaks. Especially the one with red hair. But then again, I probably looked like a freak to them. It's very rare that you see a Chouchougakure resident, or even the village because we are in the trees.

"Listen to me, girl. I'm speaking to you." The leader said angrily.

"Her name is **Yorichi, Leader-Sama.**" Zetsu said.

"Yorichi, huh? Strange name. I've never heard it before." The leader said, a little more relaxed.

"I'm named after the Yorikage. My parents added 'Chi' to the end of Yori, this creating the name Yorichi. My parents say that Yori means purity and so my name means pure one." I replied calmly.

"So you can speak." He said. "Pure one…that does seem like something that a parent would name a _butterfly_."

"Hold on. A _BUTTERFLY_?! SHE'S A ****ING BUTTERFLY?! I thought the people who lived in Chouchougakure were supposed to be strong." The silver haired one said.

"Be quiet, Hidan-San! You are not being a good boy! Unlike Tobi! Tobi likes girl's wings!!" the one called 'Tobi' said.

I glared at Pein and Hidan. "Do not throw my village or my race around like you do a kunai. We are strong, but because we are butterflies, you take us for granted. You never think that we might be stronger than even YOU!"

The leader smirked. "Then show us what you've got."

I looked up at Zetsu, who simply nodded. I stepped away from him and closed my eyes. "Spirits of the earth, I request that your plants heed my command!!" I said as my eyes glowed bright red.

Plants started growing out of the ground. My wings spread themselves as far as they could and I flew a few feet above the ground.

"Go now, and unleash your fury!!" I commanded loudly.

The plants were all the way grown and were flowers. The buds opened, revealing purple flowers with yellow centers.

"She can make FLOWERS GROW, un?! How dumb! Yet very artistic, un." The blonde one said.

"I agree with you, Deidara." The red haired one said.

I looked at them. "Wait for it."

They all looked confused, but did I said. Suddenly, the flowers shot out their yellow centers, coming close to hitting everyone but Zetsu. 'Deidara' got a few stuck on the collar of his cloak and was thrust against the wall. The red haired one dodged everyone that tried to hit him.

The leader watched as finally a huge yellow flower grew from the ground and pointed itself at him. I smiled evilly.

"**Yorichi, **stop!!" Zetsu said.

My eyes faded back to their normal yellow and the plants sunk into the ground. I slowly fluttered back to solid ground I smiled innocently.

"Is that all?!" the leader asked.

I shook my head. "I can do this." I held my hand into the air.

"Noble Scarlet, come to me." I said quietly. A red butterfly, my soul butterfly, appeared out of nowhere and landed in my hand. "Noble Scarlet, tell me their names."

Noble Scarlet flew over to the Akatsuki and fluttered in the air above them. Then came back to me. "I see. Pein, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu and Konan?" I asked. I'm pretty sure I was the only one that saw Noble Scarlet nod. "Thank you, Noble Scarlet. You may join the other soul butterflies."

"So that butterfly, can tell us things about people?" Pein asked.

I nodded. "Only certain things, though. She cannot tell when someone will die, although she knows it. She cannot tell who loves who, even though she knows. She cannot tell a lot of things, but you will figure those out later." I said.

Pein exchanged glances with Konan. "Yorichi…are your parents alive?"

I shook my head sadly. "Not at all. They both died today."

"Do you think they were killed?" Pein asked,

I nodded, frowning. "They got blown up. Whoever put my father on the brink of death wanted whoever tried to save him dead. And that resulted in my mother. The person who hurt my father hid something that they did not want anybody to find."

Pein exchanged more glances with Konan. "Yorichi, would you like to find revenge? If you join the Akatsuki…we'll help you get it." He said.

"I…" I stammered.

"Yorichi, you may want to think about it a little. **Screw the thinking, just join.**" Zetsu started arguing with himself.

"I'll…" I looked from Zetsu to the Akatsuki and took a deep breath. "I'll join."

**Author's note: **_YAYZ!! I like this story :P_

_Nicole: you made a story…about a butterfly girl…_

_Me: YUP!_

_Nicole: paired with Zetsu…_

_Me: YUP!_

_Nicole: …you have too much time on your hands…_

_Me: DAMN STRAIGHT!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **ALRIGHT! SECOND CHAPTER!!

**Black Zetsu talking**

_ANYBODY thinking or a dream_

_**Black Zetsu thinking**_

* * *

I got handed a cloak with red clouds. I took out a kunai and make some hold in the back, then put it on. I grinned. My wings fit through the holes perfectly. I fluttered them a bit and then nodded.

"Well, un. It was expected that she would need SOMETHING to get her wings through." Deidara said.

"Or we could just cut the damn things off." Hidan replied.

I glared at him.

"So there is the issue of where you will sleep…" Pein said, thinking.

"There is not much I need…all I need is a tree and I'm good." I said.

"We don't have a tree inside the base." Sasori said.

"Yes, well…I can take care of that. Just tell me where and I'll make one grow." I replied.

Pein took me into the middle of the base. "Right there will work." He said.

I smiled. "Spirits of the earth! I request that your plants heed my command!!" I said. My eyes glowed red again as I flew a few feet above the ground and a tree started to grow. "Grow, Grow! Until it is one that a human can rest in!"

The tree grew and got quite large. It stopped growing and my eyes stopped glowing. Then I fell out of the air instead of landing slowly.

"You okay?" Pein asked, eyes wide.

I nodded slowly. "I've used a lot of my power already. So…I'm a little tired."

"After making flowers and a tree grow, you're tired?!" Pein asked in disbelief.

I frowned. "HEY! You try making what can take up to month or even a year or longer happen in a few minutes!! It's tiring!"

Noble Scarlet appeared out of nowhere and rested on my cheekbone. "I see…so everyone is safe. That's good. Thank you, Noble Scarlet." I said as my soul butterfly flew away. I got up off the ground. I hadn't realized Zetsu had been standing behind me until I turned around. I turned around again and Pein was gone. "What is up with that butterfly? **It appears to follow your every command. We are impressed yet again.** You said her name was Noble Scarlet, right?" Zetsu said/asked.

I nodded. "Noble Scarlet is my soul butterfly. Everybody from Chouchougakure has one. It's basically…our life. Our life rests inside the tiny butterfly that is born when we are. Whatever happens to me happens to Noble Scarlet and whatever happens to Noble Scarlet happens to me." I said.

"**You put a lot of thought into that tiny insect, **didn't you?" He asked.

I nodded. "She's the only red soul butterfly. However, it takes energy for me to call her…" my knees weakened and I lowered closer back to falling but I regained my strength and remained standing.

"You look tired. **It's not fun being tired. We would know.**" Zetsu said.

I nodded and slowly flew up to my tree and rested on one of the branches. Zetsu's plant suddenly appeared next to me.

"So what kind of plant is that?" I asked.

"We are not sure. **We think it's a flytrap of some kind.**" He replied, and opened up his plant.

_She is the first girl who hasn't run at the sight of me. __**Us, remember? I'm attached to you, so us. **__I meant us. __**Sure you did. **_He thought.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I could see that the black side of his face was angry and the white side was trying to calm the black side down. I giggled.

"**WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!**" He asked.

"I find it amusing that you can argue with yourself." I said.

"**You wouldn't like it if you had a goody-two-shoes stuck to you.** Yeah? Well the feelings mutual. I hate you and your evilness." Zetsu said.

"Both of you, stop!!" I yelled.

Zetsu stopped arguing with himself.

"Say, Yorichi…**did your village hate you? Ours did.**" Zetsu asked.

I shook my head slowly. "Well, not everyone in the village. I didn't have any friends if that's what you're asking. The only people who loved me were my parents. And now they're...they're…" I tried to say Gone but my voice didn't work.

I felt tears come into my eyes. "Gone?" asked Zetsu, crossing his arms. Well, actually just his black arm. His white one wiped away my tears.

I nodded slowly. I started to feel my strength coming back. That's another thing. We tire easily but regain energy quickly.

* * *

Pein appeared at the bottom of the tree. "Yorichi, I want to talk to you." He said.

I nodded. Noble Scarlet appeared on my shoulder. I flew down from the tree and landed in front of Pein. "Come with me." He said. I followed him. Noble Scarlet kept warning me and telling me to go back to Zetsu. I ignored her. I followed Pein into a room.

"So, Yorichi. Whatever happens to the butterfly happens to you?" he asked.

Noble Scarlet hid in my dark brown hair. "Yes…" I said.

"May I have a look at the butterfly?" he asked me.

I got Noble scarlet out on my hair and held her close. Gently, but close. "No…" I said.

Pein raised an eyebrow. "Give me the butterfly."

Noble Scarlet fluttered around panicked in my hands. "NO!" I repeated.

Suddenly, two more Pein's appeared behind me and grabbed me arms, forcing me to let go of Noble Scarlet. "Noble Scarlet!! Fly away!!" I pleaded, flapping my wings like crazy. Her front legs were immobilized, because mine were. Pein grabbed Noble Scarlet and pinched her wings together, preventing her from flying away. My eyes widened and I cried out in pain as my wings became immobilized.

"What do you want from me?!" I asked.

Pein put Noble Scarlet in a glass jar. "You have one minute to tell me everything I want before you run out of air."

I glanced at Noble Scarlet who was flying around rapidly. I motioned for her to stop, to preserve as much air as she could. She landed gracefully and stayed still.

"What do you want to know…?" I asked.

"How do you have wings?!" Pein demanded.

"I don't know…we all have them. All the Chouchougakure residents have them…" I said.

"They say that the Chouchougakure residents are a new race all together. Is that true?!"

I shook my head. "I don't think so…however, because we're so rarely seen, people think we're faries and we bring good luck."

"I see… It is said that you can communicate with animals and plants. Is THAT true?" he asked.

I nodded. "Most of it. We can talk with plants, but not ALL animals. Mostly only insects and arachnids."

"Last question. Do you have jutsus never seen before?" he asked.

I nodded. "I've answered your questions. Now let me and Noble Scarlet go."

Noble Scarlet was running out of air. We had 10 seconds left. "Hurry…" I pleaded.

Pein gave me an evil smirk as the 10 seconds ticked by and I blacked out.


	3. Author's note

**Author's note: **_*ahem* I'm sorry to announce that my computer has a virus. I can only get on my mom's computer, and she doesn't like . So until I get my computer back, Adieu. DON'T ASK WHY I CAN'T USE ONEE-SAMA'S COMPUTER!!! SHE WON'T LET ME!! Meh. Bye, until I can come back…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Zetsu talking**

_ANYBODY thinking or dreams_

_**Black Zetsu thinking**_

__

**Extremely angry person**

* * *

I had my eyes tightly closed. I opened them slowly. "Where…am I?" I was in a dark room with no windows.

"Noble scarlet?!" I asked the air. I sighed in relief when I felt the red butterfly land on my head.

"Noble scarlet, where are we?" I asked the shivering insect.

"I-I don't know, Lady Yorichi." She replied.

"Noble Scarlet, why don't you take you human form for awhile?" I said.

The shivering butterfly nodded and flew onto the ground. There was a small burst of light and a little girl around 10 with wings identical to mine. She was in a white dress that reached her knees. Her brown hair was in two cornet braids.

"Lady Yorichi, are you angry with me?"She asked.

I shook my head and hugged the trembling child. "Not at all, Noble Scarlet."

"I…I failed you. I couldn't protect you…I'm a disgrace to soul butterflies everywhere." She said, and buried her face in my hair.

"It is I, who has failed you. You warned me about Pein and I ignored you." I said, comforting her. I let go of her.

Noble Scarlet buried her face in her hands and cried. A door that I couldn't spot opened and Pein walked in. he took a look a Noble Scarlet and then looked back at me. "Who's the kid?" he asked.

Noble Scarlet cringed from him, her wings fluttering, remembering the pain he inflicted on her.

"This is Noble Scarlet." I said. I watched his every move. I didn't trust him anymore.

"Noble Scarlet? The tiny butterfly you had with you?" he asked.

I nodded slowly. "She has a human form and an animal form. It's just easier for her to travel in animal form."

Pein glanced at Noble Scarlet. She grabbed onto my arm.

"Noble Scarlet, be brave." I whispered. She nodded. "Yes, Lady Yorichi."

"Lady Yorichi? Care to explain?" Pein asked.

"I've already explained to you about soul butterflies. What I've failed to tell you is that once one of us turns ten, the soul butterfly is bound to us by a contract. I guess you could call it a chakra contract. And thus we become Lord whatever the name the person is or Lady whatever name the person is. So I am Lady Yorichi to her. Or, Yorichi-Sama." I said. I wasn't going to show any emotion. And I held back the fear that was rising.

"Come out then. I have what I want to know. However, next time I have questions to ask you, kindly don't fight. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your little Noble Scarlet would we?" Pein said, and then walked out.

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT WHATEVER HAPPENS TO NOBLE SCARLET HAPPENS TO ME?!?!" I screamed.

I stood up and helped N.S. up. "Come on." I said.

Noble Scarlet wasn't shaking anymore. She was frowning. "I hate him." She said.

I nodded. "As do I." I put my arm around N.S. and helped her walk. She hadn't been in human form for a few years, so she needed to get used to it.

I smiled. "See, you're doing fine."

Noble Scarlet nodded. A few of the Akatsuki stared at her as we walked by, but I turned them and glared. I didn't like any of them. Except Zetsu. The familiar hatred that I had felt to most of my village returned and was directed at them. The hatred that was the weakest was at Tobi. He radiated positive energy, and it made me feel better. I helped her walk to my tree. Zetsu was by it.

* * *

"Yorichi, what did Pein **do to you?**" he asked. "You were gone for a day."

I smiled at him. "Nothing. Everything is fine. I just answered a few questions and showed him Noble Scarlet's human form."

Noble Scarlet smiled at Zetsu warmly. "Hello, Zetsu-San." She said.

"**She's a miniature version of you.**" He noted.

I looked at Noble Scarlet for a minute. "I suppose so."

N.S. walked forward so she was right in front of Zetsu. They stared at each other for a minute, looking each other in the eye.

"It's a flytrap." She said. "If that's what you want to know. It's an unknown species of flytrap."

I stared at her for a minute. "Noble Scarlet, how do you know that?"

She turned to me. "I talked to it."

"You **WHAT**?! You talked **TO MY PLANT**?!" he asked.

Noble Scarlet nodded. "More like, searched your memory." She said.

I stood there, surprised. "Wow. Noble Scarlet, I didn't know you could do that!" I said.

"He's mostly plant. That's the only reason why." She said.

I nodded. "Maybe I can do that…" I said.

"If you teach yourself to." She replied.

* * *

**Author's note: **_Yes, short chappy. NOT TELLING WHY!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **_I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I'M SORRY! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!  
_**Black Zetsu Talking**

_Someone thinking_

_**Black Zetsu thinking**_

_**Extremely angry person**_

_**

* * *

**_Noble Scarlet and I pretty much stayed in our tree. Zetsu refused to leave us, and sent Pein a lot of glares.

"Zetsu, I've been wondering…where are your parents?" I asked.

"We don't know." He replied. "**They left when we were young.**"

I nodded. "That's another thing we have in common. My parents are gone, and so are yours."

Noble Scarlet looked down sadly. She turned back into a Butterfly and flew over to my shoulder.

I sighed and thought about what had happened with Pein. Maybe my being here was bad. My parents would've have wanted that. I could leave…

"Something **wrong?**" Zetsu asked.

I shook my head. "No…"

"Zetsu. Get down here. I've got a mission for you." Pein said, walking up to my tree. I turned my back to him.

Zetsu jumped down to the ground.

* * *

_Zetsu prov_

"What do you need **from us, Leader?**" We asked.

"I have a feeling Yorichi isn't going to be the most…loyal…member. She's going to try to leave, eventually. When she does, you have to stop her."

"How?"

"I don't care. Kill her if you must, but she must not leave this organization." He said.

"**Or what?**" We asked. We would do what we wanted. If we wanted to let her leave, we would.

"Or her Village will pay. I know you like her. You might even say you love her. She doesn't run, she doesn't scream or tease you. She seems quite content to stay with you. If you don't stop her, her precious little village will be brought to ruin." He said, and walked away.

_Did he just threaten us? __**No duh! **__What do we do? __**Nothing. She wouldn't leave anytime soon…**__Would she? __**She might. **__Is he right? About us loving her? __**What do you think? She's the first girl that ever treated us like a normal person! **__So we do love her. __**…yeah.**__ Do you think she loves us? __**It's possible. **__This is happening quickly. _

We glanced up at Yorichi in the tree. She was asleep. We sighed. We hadn't known her for very long, and we were already falling in love. We didn't want her to leave. We sat at the bottom of the tree and eventually fell asleep ourselves.

* * *

**Author's note: **_Ni-Hao! Ha, short chappy. _

_Oh my god, I am so sorry everybody. I haven't updated in MONTHS. Can you all forgive me? It took me a long time to find some inspiration. Well, in the months I was gone I went to A-kon and A-fest in Dallas, Texas as Len Kagamine with a Kairi and a Roxas. If you saw me, yaaaaaay! I'll also be at Yule-Con this year, so if you're going and you want to talk to me, just come up to me and say that your someone who reads "The Butterfly and the Plant" okay? I actually had somebody at A-fest who read my fanfictions, but she later told me she was afraid to come up and talk to me. If you ARE going to Yule-Con, it's okay to come and talk to me! I like people! And by the way, if you want to know what my Len costume looks like (without having to look at fan art of Len Kagamine) go to Chakragirl15 on Deviantart. Guess what? THAT'S ME! Yup. I'll also be posting a picture of Yorichi soon, so…yeah! Thanks for reading; I'll have another chapter up as soon as I can! Ja-Ne~_


End file.
